Mientras tanto
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Los sucesos continúan dirigiéndolos hacia lo inevitable, mientras Harry y Draco se enamoran.


**Mientras tanto…**

**Sumario: **Los sucesos continúan dirigiéndolos hacia lo inevitable, mientras Harry y Draco se enamoran.

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/comfort.

**Claves: **AU/Drarry. Fluff.

**Disclaimer: **Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con estos chicos.

* * *

_Esto se lee con "As long as you love me", de Sleeping at last, de fondo._

* * *

**PRIMER AÑO**

Tan pronto como el sonido de la rama seca partiéndose inundó el sendero, Fang echó a correr en la dirección opuesta, abandonándolos a su suerte en el Bosque Prohibido. Draco le gritó al perro cazador, en vano. Tragó en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, porque Potter no contaba como una compañía decente que pudiese _protegerlo_ de los monstruos que acecharían ahí dentro.

—...este no es lugar para los estudiantes —Masculló, siguiendo al niño-que-vivió con pasos vacilantes. ¿Era necesario que Potter caminase por el bosque, como si no le temblasen las piernas o quisiera imitar el ejemplo del perro cobarde? Oh, por supuesto que no se podía comportar como un niño normal de once años; habría sido pedir _demasiado_—, no pueden obligarnos a venir aquí, ¡a _entrar_ aquí! Mi padre se enterará de esto. Le diré cómo nos castiga Dumbledore cuando no nos lo merecemos, le diré que...

Potter ahogó un quejido. Se restregó la cara con una mano, tan poco cuidadoso que estuvo por arrancarse los lentes. No pareció preocupado al respecto.

—¿Puedes decir una sola cosa que no tenga que ver con tu padre o con quejarte, Malfoy? Si no es así, quédate callado —Draco abrió la boca, listo para replicar y consumido por la indignación, cuando él se le adelantó:—. Si estás _tan_ asustado, debiste irte con Hagrid y dejar de ser un idiota.

—¡Yo- _no_ estoy asustado!

—Sí, claro —Rodó los ojos. Prosiguió con su trayecto, sin prestar atención a Draco, que continuó con zancadas largas y diciéndole que _no_ tenía miedo de nada, _sólo_ le parecía incorrecto y peligroso—. Admítelo —Potter sacudió la cabeza, exasperado. No lo veía—, estás aterrado. ¿Y sabes qué? Está bien, así aprendes a dejar a Hagrid tranquilo, porque es el único que podría cuidarnos aquí, cosa que haría, si tú no fueses tan...

Draco hizo oídos sordos de lo que vino después, cruzándose de brazos y formando pucheros en los que él tampoco se fijó.

_Potter era un idiota._

Avanzaron por lo que se sintió como horas, días, semanas. Draco no era bueno para esperar. Draco no _esperaba_, sencillamente.

Sin embargo, Potter lucía más cómodo con el silencio y simulando que se había olvidado de que iban juntos. Sentía que había ojos siguiéndolos desde la parte de atrás de cada tronco; era espeluznante caminar por ahí, sin nada con que distraerse. Al menos, discutir le evitaría el escalofrío en la columna y la sensación de peligro, ¡pero el imbécil había decidido que no era una noche para pelearse con él!

Debía pensar en algo más. No era que le _interesase_ hablarle, era que podía ser asfixiante hallarse en esa situación.

A Draco tampoco le causaban incomodidad con frecuencia; por el contrario, las personas solían darle lo que quisiera, sin esfuerzo. Por eso, había decidido que Potter era _raro_.

Pero _podía_ hacer un intento.

Consideró sus opciones y se decantó por lo más básico. Una pregunta.

—¿Qué hace alguien con un perro de caza que huye cuando escucha a otro animal?

Potter, claro, giró el rostro y le frunció el ceño.

—Hagrid te advirtió que Fang es un miedoso —Espetó, más fastidiado. ¡No era para tanto, por Merlín! Draco arrugó el entrecejo, incrédulo. Si fuese Weasley, seguramente le contestaría, en lugar de tomárselo _tan_ mal.

—Pues es inútil como mascota, si no hace lo que se supone debería —Sentenció, apretando el paso para ir por delante de él. Potter lo imitó; enseguida volvían a caminar hombro con hombro.

—Y tú eres un experto en mascotas, ajá. Sólo cá-

—Algo así —Se encogió de hombros. El niño-que-vivió hizo una pausa, con la palabra en la boca, y arqueó las cejas. Draco volvió a encogerse—. Al menos, la mía _sí_ hace aquello para lo que la tenemos.

Potter abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió otra vez. Meneó la cabeza.

—No voy a preguntar, esto es tonto.

—¡_Pavolo_ no es tonto!

Él estrechó los ojos, detrás de los lentes, como si intentase comprender un acertijo con el simple gesto. Negó, de nuevo.

—¿_Pavolo_? —Preguntó. Draco elevó la barbilla, con una impresión de triunfo, que habría considerado ridícula, de haberla identificado con detenimiento.

—El pavo real albino de la Mansión.

—¿Pavo? —Potter arrugó el entrecejo.

—Siempre anda caminando por ahí...

—¿Dijiste _pavo_?

—Sí. En fin, combina con las paredes y se ve bastante genial cuando extiende...

—¿Pavo? —Repitió, parpadeando. Fue el turno de Draco de fruncirle el ceño— ¿por qué tienen un _pavo_?

—A padre le gusta —Le restó importancia con un gesto. Potter puso cara de no entender: la reconocía porque era la misma que tenía en las clases de _Pociones_ y a Draco le daba risa.

Siguieron en silencio durante algunos metros. Luego, de pronto, el niño-que-vivió susurraba:

—¿Cómo es un pavo real albino? —Acompañado de una expresión de profunda concentración.

—Un pavo real, _pero_ blanco —Obvió, rodando los ojos. Potter bufó.

—Bueno, sí, claro. Pero pensé que el pavo real era el de colores en la cola...

—Lo es.

—...así que si es blanco, _no_ es un pavo real. Es sólo un pavo, blanco.

—Es un pavo _real_ blanco.

—Pero no tiene colores...

—¡Igual lo es! —Draco hizo un puchero. Potter todavía lucía confundido—. _Pavolo_ es un pavo real albino, sin discusión.

Se demoró unos segundos en añadir, débilmente:

—¿_Tú_ le pusiste ese nombre?

Draco emitió un vago sonido afirmativo.

—¿Por "pavo"? —Asintió, un poco aturdido porque hubiese captado el punto tan rápido. Ninguno de sus amigos comprendió por qué lo hacía, ni cuando intentó explicarles lo genial del juego de palabras.

—Si es un pavo que se llama Paolo, había que decirle _Pavolo_ —El Slytherin se encogió de hombros. Para su sorpresa, Potter asintió, como si fuese una cuestión de lógica.

—Así que tienes un pavo. Un pavo real albino —Volvió a poner cara de no entender algo. Él rodó los ojos.

—Discúlpame por no tener un crup entrenado o un kneazle, seguramente a ti te compraron la mascota que pedías apenas lo...

—Mis tíos jamás me hubiesen comprado algo, aunque les suplicase —Draco parpadeó, desorientado. ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué clase de adulto _no_ consentiría al famoso niño-que-vivió?—. ¿Qué es un crup? —Inquirió, después de otros instantes de silencio.

—¿Qué clase de niño mago _no_ sabe que es un crup? Todos queremos crups de pequeños.

—Yo no sabía que era un mago, ¿cómo iba a saber de los cru- lo que sean?

¿Que Potter no sabía _qué_?

El niño dorado se detuvo cuando se percató de que él lo había hecho, por lo que alrededor de un metro los separaba, en el momento en que se giró para verlo, cruzado de brazos. Draco no podía dejar de pensar que se había perdido de _algo_ importante.

—¿Tú no sabías...? —Dejó las palabras en el aire, demasiado confundido para entender la totalidad de su significado, por lo que cuando Potter chasqueó la lengua y negó, le llevó unos segundos soltar un "oh" y un poco más en retomar su andar—. Los crups son lindos perros que tienen una cola dividida en dos. Como la lengua de las serpientes, bueno, así.

—¿Les cortan la cola en dos? —Potter se horrorizó. Frente a la ridícula idea, él también lo hizo.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¿Cómo crees que...? ¡Ellos nacen así, Potter!

—Ah —Exhaló. Frunció el ceño después—, ¿pero si están cerca de muggles no...?

Todavía hablaban sobre crups y normas del Ministerio cuando alcanzaron el final del sendero, donde estaba el unicornio muerto y la figura aterradora. Draco, guiado por el instinto, huyó. Pero tiró del brazo de un paralizado Potter, detrás de él.

Ya que no le agradeció cuando salieron, Draco pensó que el niño-que-vivió, además de idiota, era maleducado.

**SEGUNDO AÑO**

Draco no se dio cuenta. Es decir, ¿quién camina por el pasillo, pendiente de si alguien lo espera dentro de un aula vacía?

Aparentemente, él tendría que empezar a hacerlo.

Gritó cuando fue arrastrado fuera del pasillo. Pronto una mano cubría su boca, era metido a un aula vacía. Sus amigos estaban esperándolo en la entrada al Gran Comedor, jamás lo oyeron ni vieron.

¡Contaba como un secuestro! ¡Potter lo secuestraba!

Se lo diría a su padre en la carta de la siguiente semana.

Frunció la nariz por el desagrado cuando Potter lo dejó contra una de las paredes y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Consideró morderlo, pero era un acto demasiado ordinario y requería más esfuerzo del que estaba dispuesto a poner; en cambio, sujetó su brazo y lo apartó, descubriéndose la boca. El Gryffindor se alejó un paso.

Se permitió relajarse. Sólo un poco.

—¿Eres el heredero de Slytherin?

Draco parpadeó. Enfocó los ojos verdes, chispeantes, furiosos, y _recordó_.

Tanto escándalo por una simple gata vieja que estaría bien, por Merlín. Ni siquiera se armó el mismo nivel de alboroto con el trol en las mazmorras, ¡y la Sala Común de Slytherin quedaba allí!

Rodó los ojos. Cuando iba a contestar, Potter lo sujetó de los hombros y lo mantuvo pegado a la pared. Se sacudió con un quejido, en vano.

—¿Eres el heredero de Slytherin, Malfoy?

—¡Tú mismo te acabas de contestar, idiota! —Estalló, zafándose de su agarre—. ¡Malfoy! ¡_Mal-foi_! ¡Francés, Potter! La familia de mi padre y mi madre son de Francia, ¡ni siquiera estaban aquí, en el hipotético caso de que Slytherin tuviese descendencia! Y si lo fuese, ¿en serio crees que lo escribiría en una pared, con sangre de una gata? —Arrugó más la nariz—. Lo habrían sabido todos desde el primer día, ¡se lo diría hasta a los profesores! ¡Se lo diría a _El Profeta_!

Potter pareció pensarlo un momento, desordenándose el cabello. De repente, lucía _casi_ arrepentido.

—¿Y no hay...? Digo, ¿alguna posibilidad...? —Lo observó por debajo de las pestañas. Draco bufó.

—Mis árboles genealógicos son perfectos, exactos y fueron comprobados por varias generaciones. Ojalá lo fuese —Meneó la cabeza—, pero no tengo tanta suerte.

El niño-que-vivió emitió un "oh".

—Por lo que dijiste, pareció...

—Si sacas conclusiones de una burla que hice, espero que nadie haya abierto en serio una supuesta Cámara, porque todos habremos muerto antes de que notes _algo_ —Dicho esto, lo dejó solo en el salón.

Pero, aunque Draco estuviese seguro de que él no era, también lo estaba de que alguien más sí.

_Alguien que atacó a la gata._

_Alguien que después fue por un estudiante y un fantasma._

_Alguien que no se iba a detener._

Al comienzo, pensó que quería _jugar_. No tardó en darse cuenta de que, fuese quien fuese, no jugaba.

Unos días más tarde, habría sacado una página vieja, arrancada de un libro en cierta tienda de libros del Callejón Diagón y guardada en el fondo del baúl, para examinarla. Él _sabía_; ahí estaba la muestra. La hoja hablaba de un Basilisco, justo como todas las historias que los Slytherin contaban sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y lo que Salazar colocó allí.

Debía ser cierto entonces. Incluida la parte de que se movía por el castillo, gracias a las instalaciones más nuevas. Añadió una rápida palabra en el borde, encerrada en un círculo de tinta.

_"Tuberías"_

Luego esperó la ocasión para hacérsela llegar, sin llamar la atención innecesaria. Potter no tenía que saber que, a veces, _sí_ sentía miedo.

**TERCER AÑO**

—...tienes que estar bromeando —Potter seguía siendo un idiota. Que agarrase su brazo lastimado, arrancándole un quejido, lo demostraba. El Gryffindor lo soltó de inmediato, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, como si no hubiese sido lo que esperaba.

Draco se sacudió, desarreglando aún más el cabestrillo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que anda mal contigo, Potter?!

—Pensé que...exagerabas...

—Pues ya ves que no —Bufó, girando el rostro. El arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pero Pomfrey arregla huesos en una noche...

—Sí, y Pomfrey _también_ consideró que no valía la pena usar medimagia en mí, para que "aprendiera" mi lección.

—Bueno —Potter vaciló—, en verdad _sí_ fue tu- —Sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiese olvidado el punto y tuviese que recordarse lo que hacía ahí—. Eso no importa. Te lo mereces —Como de costumbre, un indignado Draco se preparó para replicar, cuando él lo interrumpió—. No puedes sólo- pedir que _sacrifiquen_ a Buckbeak.

El Slytherin arqueó las cejas.

_¿Era en serio?_

—Es una criatura peligrosa —Siseó, entre dientes.

—Es más _agradable_ que tú —Potter resopló. Él estrechó los ojos.

—No creo que tu amigo gigante siquiera tenga el permiso para criarlo —Cuando titubeó, supo que había acertado. Bien, le serviría para deshacerse del hipogrifo.

El niño-que-vivió se pasó una mano por el cabello, irritado.

—Sólo deja de exagerar todo. No debiste acercarte así, Hagrid ya había dicho...

—¡Él debe cuidar más a sus estudiantes! Pudo haberme herido de gravedad, pudo haberme golpeado la cabeza en vez del brazo.

Potter rodó los ojos.

—Simplemente quieres más atención, Malfoy, un pequeño rasguño no...

_Se hartó_. Draco no se hartaba seguido, era un límite que no le gustaba alcanzar, ni siquiera por el niño dorado. En especial, _no_ por el niño dorado.

—¿Sabes qué? —Cortó su diatriba, con un susurro contenido, que capturó su atención mejor que si hubiese gritado—. Estaba pensando _sólo_ en hablar con mi padrino para que advirtiese al director y cambiarme de clase. Le iba a escribir a mi padre que me lastimé en la escoba —Potter separó los labios, pero él lo silenció, incluso antes de que hubiese pronunciado palabra alguna—. Pero realmente debería decirle que sólo lo sacrifiquen como la bestia que es.

—No seas idiota, Malfoy. Sabes que no habría hecho eso, si tú-

—¿Yo? ¿Si yo _qué_? ¡No dirías lo mismo si te hubiese pasado a ti! ¡No sería lo mismo si le hubiese pasado a Granger o a la Comadreja! ¡El gigante los habría ayudado de inmediato, Pomfrey los habría curado! —Cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, Potter retrocedió dos. Era una suerte que lo hubiese arrastrado a un aula abandonada, a través del método del seguimiento y escondite, así nadie vería su estúpida pérdida de control— ¡pero claro que siempre todo debe ser diferente tratándose de _mí_!

—Si no fueses tan idiota y cretino —Aclaró él, apretando la mandíbula—, tal vez querrían ayudarte a ti también.

—¡No sería un idiota, si tú no lo hubieses sido primero!

—¡¿Se supone que eso es mi culpa?!

—¡Yo quería ser tu amigo! —Draco dio un pisotón al suelo, sin darse cuenta— ¡hubiese tenido un amigo que no era elegido por mis padres, si tú no hubieses sido un estúpido!

—¡Insultaste a Ron!

—¡Ni siquiera era tu amigo entonces! Sólo necesitabas una excusa, siempre has necesitado _sólo_ una excusa conmigo. Las comadrejas no son precisamente agradables conmigo, ¿pero qué importa? Se abre la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿quién más podría ser, quién es lo bastante malvado, como para querer _asesinar_ estudiantes al azar? ¡Cómo si yo _matase_ estudiantes a diario! —Estuvo a punto de detenerse por un quejido de dolor cuando sacudió el brazo fuera del cabestrillo; no lo hizo. Estaba tan frustrado que no pensaba, el rostro le ardía de rabia—. Hay un profesor que no está preparado, con una criatura peligrosa, me hiere, ¡y por supuesto que tiene que ser culpa mía!

Potter boqueó, frunciendo más el ceño a medida que lo hacía.

—¡Tú te acercaste cuando él dijo...!

—Él tendría que mantener un ambiente seguro, sin importar lo que yo haga, porque es el adulto y no yo, ¡podría haberme acercado por error, podría no haberlo visto ahí! —Negó—. ¡Y pensar que le prometí a Cedric que...!

Se calló. Potter lo observaba con ojos enormes, como si fuese incapaz de decidirse entre discutir con él, enojarse, o dejarse arrastrar por la confusión evidente que se le plasmaba en el rostro.

Volvió a negar. Ni siquiera valía la pena.

—Yo quería ser tu amigo —Batalló con el cabestrillo, para quitárselo, sin verlo. Le dolía mover demasiado el brazo, pero estaba decidido a aguantarlo—. Independientemente de cómo lo dije o cómo actué, yo _quería_ ser tu amigo.

Le arrojó el cabestrillo contra el pecho, deseando que pesase más para que el idiota fuese a parar a la enfermería también; podría haberlo hechizado, pero sabía que luego pelearían y no se detendrían. Y era inútil.

Salió del aula sosteniéndose el brazo. Se tragó sus quejidos hasta que alcanzó la entrada al comedor y Pansy, horrorizada, preguntó por el cabestrillo.

**CUARTO AÑO**

Potter era la única persona en Hogwarts que tenía idea alguna de que se conocían.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, ni siquiera era _tan_ extraño. Aunque también estaba la contraparte de que ellos nunca fueron cercanos.

Draco podría haberlo esperado de Pansy, si supiese lo de Cedric, o incluso de Blaise. Crabbe y Goyle no habrían tenido idea de qué hacer, pero podrían intentarlo, como de costumbre. No de Potter. _Jamás_ de Potter.

Pero la tarde en que se sentó en la orilla del Lago Negro, pidiéndole a sus amigos que lo dejasen a solas, fue Potter, y no uno de los Slytherin, el que llegó.

La Tercera Prueba había sido el día anterior. Los ánimos seguían caldeados, el Ministerio investigaba, las dudas afloraban.

Él pensaba en que no se había despedido. No le deseó suerte siquiera. Cedric sabía que no le hablaría frente a otras personas, y a medida que el Torneo avanzaba, se hacía más difícil encontrar al Hufflepuff cuando no estuviese rodeado de compañeros.

Debió hacerlo.

Debió decirle, al menos, que esperaba le ganase a Potter.

Sí, debió hacerlo.

Ni siquiera tuvo ánimo suficiente para dar un brinco cuando apareció, deslizándose la capa de invisibilidad hasta los hombros. La cabeza flotante descendió, luego el césped se hundía apenas bajo su peso. Un momento más tarde, la capa estaba sobre ambos; Draco veía el mundo un poco distorsionado por la tela traslúcida. Más opaco, más triste.

_La invisibilidad podía ser triste._

—¿Por qué?

Los dos estaban sentados en la orilla del lago, compartían capa. Dudaba que hubiesen estado tan cerca alguna vez, sin pelearse. _"¿Por qué?"_ era lo único que se le ocurría.

El niño-que-vivió pasó un rato mirando la superficie líquida frente a ellos, como si ni él estuviese seguro de cuál era la respuesta.

—Parecía que te dolía —Potter se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé. No quería estar dentro. No quería ir por ahí, sólo- no sé.

—No sabes —Repitió, con voz monótona.

—No sé —Insistió, más suave. Draco asintió, distraído.

_Silencio_.

—¿Es verdad? —Potter flexionó las piernas contra el pecho, se envolvió las rodillas con un brazo, apoyó la cabeza en este. Lo veía al hacerlo, así que el Slytherin lo encaró también—. Lo de Quién-Tú-Sabes.

—¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso? Tú estabas ahí cuando salí, ¿no? Lo viste. A Cedric.

Tragó en seco y asintió, otra vez. _Más silencio._

—¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? —Parpadeó al oír su pregunta. Lo observó, inquisitivo, hasta que notó que asentía para demostrarle que iba en serio.

Titubeó. A pesar de no habérselo contado a alguien antes, no le costó tanto como podría haberlo creído.

No le costó nada, a decir verdad.

—Su padre trabaja en el Ministerio —Mencionó, en voz baja—, el mío iba a veces por negocios. Nos llevaron. Fue...hace años, varios, éramos niños. Él aún no entraba a Hogwarts.

—Lo lamento —Draco giró el rostro por completo al oírlo. Tampoco estaba tan atónito como cabría esperar. De hecho, no estaba seguro de qué sentía, sólo que lo llevó a pasar el nudo en su garganta para replicarle.

—Yo también.

—No. Por todo —Potter sacudió la cabeza—, lo lamento por _todo_.

—Yo también —Repitió, adrede. Entonces Harry _entendió_.

Ambos lo hicieron.

**QUINTO AÑO**

Tal vez que Harry se lo dijese en persona no lo hiciese mejor, pero que no lo hubiese hecho, sin duda, habría sido _peor_.

Era una tarde de confesiones, por llamarle de algún modo.

—Él no te hubiese matado —Juró, en un susurro. Le contestó un vago sonido afirmativo.

Se encontraban en la Torre del Reloj; terreno seguro, neutral. Los dos sentados en el borde al que se ataban las barcas, Harry balanceaba los pies sobre el canal del agua, Draco mantenía las piernas recogidas.

Era la carta en su mano derecha la que lo inquietaba, incluso más que la noticia de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio, de boca del niño-que-vivió, y el destino que deparaba a su padre.

Había ciertas cosas que uno no podía evitar, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —Ya que le dirigió una mirada incrédula, Harry se encogió de hombros—, no preguntes cómo; sólo lo sé. No parecía ese tipo de persona, como- ya sabes, Voldemort. Ni siquiera me apuntó.

Draco asintió, mascullando que _sí_, ese sonaba a su padre.

—Draco, de verdad que...

Le pidió que se detuviese con un gesto. Por unos segundos, sólo hubo silencio.

—Él tenía que saber lo que pasaría cuando hizo lo que hizo —Aclaró, tan sereno como podía estarlo. Sin embargo, temblaba al ofrecerle la carta que recibió esa mañana y llevó con un único propósito:

Advertir.

Advertir, y tal vez, _explicar_.

Harry vaciló al tomarla, esperando su asentimiento de confirmación. Leyó el contenido despacio; notó por qué parte iba, a medida que lo hacía, debido a la manera en que abría los ojos de sobremanera y apretaba más la mandíbula.

Draco dejó caer los hombros.

Casi era fin de año. No le esperaban unas buenas vacaciones, su madre se lo dejaba en claro allí.

Cuando terminó, le regresó la carta. El Slytherin la quemó con un encantamiento.

De vuelta al silencio. Por un rato, fue todo lo que existió entre ellos, cada uno sumergido en una laguna de pensamientos que, sin que lo supiesen, llegaba a un punto en común.

_Se acercaba lo más difícil_.

Al sentir un toque ligero, tentativo, en el dorso de la mano, desvió la mirada hacia un lado. El niño-que-vivió se apartó del contacto tan pronto como atrapó su atención.

—¿Quieres aprender a hacer un _patronus_? —Draco elevó las cejas, él tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado. Había que admitir que se trataba de una pregunta extraña—. Sirve para mandar mensajes de ayuda, si lo necesitas.

Comprendía el punto.

Era probable que lo necesitase. Que cualquiera de los dos lo hiciese.

Asintió.

—Sí, yo- sólo he conseguido uno no corpóreo.

—Trabajaremos en que sea uno completo —Harry intentó sonreír, alentador. Pese a que no podía divisar el final de ese camino, le devolvió el gesto.

**SEXTO AÑO**

**(1)**

—...no tienes que quedarte aquí —Comentó, en un susurro, para no romper con el ambiente tranquilo de la Torre de Astronomía de noche. Los demás estudiantes ya habrían regresado a sus Salas Comunes—, comenzará a hacer mucho frío en unos minutos.

—Sé hacer amuletos de calor —Harry se encogió de hombros, inclinándose más hacia adelante, lo que le dejaba ver hacia abajo, dado que ambos se sentaban en la orilla de la Torre. Abandonó, en el espacio entre ambos, un libro de cubierta desgastada—. Además, mis amigos dicen que estoy obsesionado con esa cosa. Estaría leyéndolo ahora en el cuarto.

Draco hizo ademán de recogerlo, luego se detuvo. Lo señaló.

—¿Puedo? —El Gryffindor asintió, sorprendido porque le pidiese permiso.

Lo tomó, revisó las primeras páginas y empezó a fruncir el ceño. Conforme las pasaba, rozando las notas de los bordes con los dedos, el gesto sólo se hacía más prominente.

—¿Por qué tienes el libro de mi padrino?

Harry parpadeó.

—¿El que de qué?

—El libro de mi padrino —Soltó un bufido de risa al volver al apuntar la firma del "Príncipe Mestizo". Luego le enseñó las notas que dejaba—. ¿Es que no reconociste que es la misma letra que has visto por seis años en _Pociones_?

El niño-que-vivió boqueó unos segundos.

—Sí- sí, claro, es- es la misma, por supuesto...

—No tenías ni la más mínima idea, ¿cierto?

—Yo...

—¿Cómo eres tan despistado? —Antes de que tuviese tiempo de contestar, Draco empezó a reírse. Primero, un sonido muy bajo, después cubriéndose a medias con el tonto libro.

Ni siquiera era divertido en realidad. Pero no había reído en todo lo que iba de año, con la presión acerca de lo que podría sucederle a su familia.

Harry se daba cuenta, por lo que lo dejó reírse, agregando algunas protestas exageradas luego, que sólo le arrancaron más carcajadas por su tono quejumbroso.

**SEXTO AÑO**

**(2)**

Draco no lo escuchó, sólo supo que alguien había entrado, porque Myrtle guardó silencio. Y ella _nunca_ guardaba silencio.

Levantó la cabeza despacio, el rostro todavía húmedo por el agua con que se lavaba para deshacerse de las lágrimas. Lo localizó por su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo.

Harry lucía estupefacto. Paralizado poco más allá del umbral del baño, observándolo con ojos enormes.

—Vete —De tratarse de alguien más, lo habría maldecido. Pero estaba cansado. _Tan cansado._ Se dio la vuelta, se recargó en el borde del lavabo y le hizo un gesto vago hacia la salida, sin mirarlo.

Tampoco quería que lo _viese_ así. No le gustaba la idea de que nadie lo hiciese.

—Draco...

—Vete, o te maldigo —Advirtió, con desgana. Tal vez fue el tono exhausto, la postura decaída, o que no hiciese ademán de ir por la varita, lo que le dijo que mentía.

Se apoyó en la pared junto al lavabo y se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta estar sentado, sin preocuparse porque el suelo estuviese algo húmedo. Los pasos de Harry provocaban débiles chapoteos al aproximarse. Se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

—¿Draco?

Él sacudió la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro cuando estuvo seguro de que su expresión se contraía y ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Me hablas de eso? —Otra respuesta negativa. Tras un momento, lo único que sintió fue un brazo envolviéndole los hombros, la calidez del contacto, un aroma almizclado que aparentaba ser natural en el idiota cara-rajada.

Se relajó. _Por fin, _se relajó.

—Esto es _demasiado_ raro —Comentó, su voz amortiguada por tener la cabeza enterrada en su hombro.

—Sh. No le diremos a nadie —Lo acercó más, lento, con cuidado. Draco permanecía laxo bajo su abrazo, sin hacer el intento de corresponderlo—. Sólo quédate ahí.

Tuvo que tragar con fuerza para bajar el nudo que empezó a formársele en la garganta. Su pecho le daba una amenaza estrangulada de más llanto.

—¿Por- cuánto tiempo? —Balbuceó.

La respuesta se demoró sólo un segundo.

—El que necesites.

No debía tener idea de cuánto necesitaba algo así. O quizás sí.

Draco siguió llorando después de un instante, leve, apenas perceptible. Temblaba, pero él no lo forzó a explicarle aquello que jamás podría contarle a alguien como Harry Potter. Incluso cuando se calmó, ninguno se apartó. Era posible que se hubiese adormecido en ese refugio cálido y tranquilo que le brindaba.

**SEXTO AÑO**

**(3)**

_No los iba a alcanzar_. Aún si lo hacía, era incapaz de frenar a una tropa de Mortífagos, por pequeña que fuese, él solo, mientras sus compañeros estaban dentro del castillo.

Snape lo llevaba del brazo, su agarre era más similar a una garra cerrada en su piel, que una mano humana. La risa enloquecida de su tía Bellatrix le llenaba los oídos.

Sólo lo encontró porque no dejaba de dar vistazos atrás, al desastre inminente, al caos recién sembrado. A lo que había hecho.

_A lo que causaría._

Si su padrino no lo arrastrase, podría haberse quedado parado ahí, aturdido, hasta que una maldición mal dirigida le diese.

_Él lo había hecho._

Podía distinguir, a lo lejos, los gritos de estudiantes más jóvenes que eran apartados deprisa del peligro. _Y era él quien lo había hecho._

Harry los siguió, tal vez con intenciones de interceptarlos en algún punto, por el patio. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, aunque Snape no dejase de tirar de él.

El niño-que-vivió tenía la varita en alto. Despacio, la bajó.

Los dejó ir. Draco quería decirle que no lo hiciese, que atacase, que los detuviese, porque era _su_ culpa, _porque él lo había hecho._

Su padrino lo sacó de ahí.

**1 9 9 7**

Tenía los ojos puestos en un punto fijo, a través de la oscuridad de su habitación, cuando la silueta luminosa se formó. Reaccionó de inmediato. Se sentó con un salto sobre la cama, arrojó un encantamiento de cerradura a la puerta del cuarto, y escuchó el mensaje que el ciervo traía.

Él rara vez le contestaba. Draco enviaba advertencias breves y concisas; lugares a los que escuchó que iban los Carroñeros, dónde estarían algunos Mortífagos, quiénes buscaban que podían ser importantes para el transcurso de la guerra, pistas que conseguía de oír fingiendo no prestar atención. Harry comprendía que era muy peligroso que un _patronus_ apareciese de pronto en la Mansión, incluso si estaba solo.

Pero, a veces, cuando era tan tarde y el mundo aparentaba haberse tranquilizado por un rato, llegaba uno. Nunca nada relevante, nunca nada por lo que valiese la pena el riesgo.

Aun así, Draco no podía apreciarlos más.

Cuando le contestaba, también era una de las escasas ocasiones en que su pequeño hurón llevaba un mensaje distinto. Preguntaba cómo estaban, enviaba un hechizo para reforzar su campamento, le hacía algún comentario ridículo a comparación de todo el asunto de la guerra. Jamás preguntaba por su posición, por si estaba cerca o no; aunque sus escudos de oclumancia eran buenos, lo mejor era no saber algo que pudiese comprometerlos demasiado.

Sin embargo, Harry le contaba un poco del lugar, detalles mínimos, no los nombres, porque casi nunca los conocía. Puede que no se diese cuenta de lo peligroso que era. Puede que supiese que Draco se habría dejado _cruciar_, antes de delatarlo.

Puede que sólo confiase en él.

Fuese cual fuese, Draco sentía unos pocos segundos de paz cuando el resplandor tenue del ciervo lo iluminaba. Le recordaba que el tonto niño-que-vivió aún andaba por ahí. Que tenían esperanzas. Que todavía podía ocurrir algo bueno.

**MANSIÓN MALFOY**

Draco lo reconoció nada más acercarse. Lo habría hecho donde fuese.

Tuvo que lidiar con el impulso de agacharse, sujetarle la cara, preguntar qué le había pasado, si fue obra de los Carroñeros. Luego comprendió que no. Que era parte del truco.

Era la segunda vez que mentía a sus padres. La primera fue cuando les dijo, años atrás, que _odiaba_ a Harry Potter.

**JUICIOS**

No fue una sorpresa. No habría sabido explicar cómo lo sabía, pero lo _sabía_. Lo presentía.

Él iba a estar ahí. _Y así fue._

Draco, que llevaba todo el rato con la mirada fija en el suelo del Wizengamot, levantó la cabeza al oír su voz. Desde la silla de juzgados en el centro, atado por cadenas mágicas, buscó a una figura en la parte alta de los asientos del Ministerio.

Incluso cuando Harry apelaba a la lógica de que fue coaccionado para proteger a sus padres y les hablaba de la información que les dio, había más de un miembro del tribunal que lo veía como si hubiese enloquecido, por sólo intentar encontrar un punto bueno en él.

Draco solía pensar lo mismo.

**DESPUÉS**

Salió arrastrando los pies, frotándose la piel lastimada de las muñecas, a causa de las cadenas. Su madre estaría siendo juzgada luego, su padre ya debía ir con el grupo que se dirigía a Azkaban. Sólo pudo despedirse en el breve período de tiempo que tuvo mientras lo empujaban hacia el asiento del juzgado y a Lucius hacia la salida.

Le pidió disculpas. Lo último que su padre le había dicho, antes de ser llevado a Azkaban, fue que lo sentía por lo que le causó.

Lucius Malfoy _nunca_ se había disculpado con nadie.

Draco no lo encontraba especialmente feliz, pero tampoco conseguía llorar más. Necesitaba de un sitio cómodo y una siesta de día y medio; no podría, hasta que dejasen de registrar la Mansión.

¿Tal vez iría a casa de su tía Andrómeda?

No, ella debía odiarlo. No tuvieron contacto alguno durante su crecimiento, su prima murió en la guerra, en el otro bando. Debía odiarlo, sí.

Tomar una de las incómodas sillas del Ministerio tampoco era una opción. Lo iban a maldecir cuando se durmiese, lo sabía. Alguien lo haría, nadie lo detendría, y lo que era peor: Draco no lo culparía. No del todo.

—¿Draco?

Alzó la cabeza, vacilante. Buscó alrededor, hasta dar con Harry, atravesando el pasillo exterior de los tribunales con largas zancadas. Iba solo. Podría haber hecho una broma, sobre cómo al fin el gran héroe tenía espacio para respirar, si no estuviese tan agotado.

Se detuvo frente a él. Draco esperó, pero lo único que hizo fue mirarlo y boquear, así que él tuvo que actuar por los dos.

Avanzó el único paso que los separaba, enterró el rostro en su hombro. Tras un leve sobresalto, un par de brazos lo rodeaban. Cálido, suave. Era todo lo que podría haber pedido.

Lo envolvió en un agarre flojo, titubeante. Por la posición, podía sentir los latidos enloquecidos del corazón ajeno. Pensó que era divertido, ignorando la manera en que su propio ritmo también se aceleraba por la cercanía.

—Gracias —Musitó, sin verlo. Él lo estrechó más.

—Sólo les dije la verdad, no fue la gran cosa.

—No sólo por eso.

_Porque no te importó qué hice._

_Porque no me culpaste más._

Las palabras pendieron en el aire, en torno a ellos, mientras Harry le preguntaba si tenía hambre y quería comer en Grimmauld Place, después de que hubiesen tenido noticias de Narcissa. Sonaba bien. No le pidió que se quedase a esperar por el veredicto de su madre también; eso Harry lo hizo por decisión propia.

Él estaba agradecido, cuando lo llevó hacia el área opuesta del tribunal, a donde iba el Wizengamot, los periodistas, testigos. Algunos los miraron con ceños fruncidos, narices fruncidas por el desagrado. Harry sujetó su mano y lo guio, ignorándolos con maestría. Los dos vieron la última audiencia en asientos que jamás le habrían cedido a él de nuevo.

Tardaría en darse cuenta de que no era _sólo_ agradecimiento lo que sentía al ver sus manos unidas, en el espacio entre ambos puestos. En ese momento, el mundo era un horizonte cubierto de ruinas de hermosas construcciones del pasado, su vista estaba cansada, y era bueno, al menos, poder sentir esa emoción cosquilleante que se le vertía en el pecho, aunque no le diese nombre tan pronto. Harry tampoco lo presionaría a hacerlo más rápido.

El tiempo era lo único que tenían, a partir de ese punto.

* * *

**¡De vuelta con un OS!**

**Esto lo iba a publicar el miércoles y no tuve tiempo. Tampoco he subido el siguiente capítulo de LDL. Por Merlín, pero qué desastre de días he tenido, djdkdk.**

**Escribí este OS en septiembre, según el archivo del borrador y opd. Amé mucho releerlo para corregir. Me encanta el concepto de estos dos bobos haciéndose más o menos amigos de jóvenes, porque, hey, lo del bosque fue una oportunidad que JK desaprovechó. Es bastante tonto pensar que unos niños de once se 'odien' por cosas tan absurdas. Los niños no suelen darle importancia a esos asuntos, incluso Draco y Ron pudieron llevarse bien a esa edad, si encontraban un punto en común.**

**Lo de Cedric fue un asunto súper extraño, pero la verdad es que amo mucho esa friendship. No sé si lo han notado, pero me encanta que Draco tenga amigos Huffies, porque la combinación Sly-Huffie, ufff, dominará el mundo. Un día, tendré mi propio Huffie y nos vamos a apoderar de todo, digo, khé.**

**Amo muchísimo la canción que utilicé cuando escribía esto, en serio, es hermosa. Ese cantante no es el autor, ni es la versión original de la canción, mas es mi preferida. Siento que es perfecta para el Drarry y no pude evitarlo.**

**De verdad que, si sigo así, tendré que armar una serie de historias basadas en canciones, djdkdj.**

**No quiero alargar mucho esto, porque es tarde (2am en Venezuela), y aunque quiero contarles algunas cositas, las pondré en la nota semanal de LDL. Si es que las recuerdo cuando actualice, djdkdj.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
